


Through the Grapevine

by fallenangel218



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comedy, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e09 Devil's Trifecta, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel218/pseuds/fallenangel218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fornell recruits Gibbs to help him investigate when he suspects Diane of secretly speaking to McGee for a month after the case was over.  Tag to <em>Devil's Trifecta.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Grapevine

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2013 for the NFA "All For Fornell" Challenge.

“Gibbs! I need to talk to you!” Fornell shouted as he jogged down the basement steps. Gibbs looked up from his latest project.

“What’s the matter, Tobias?” 

“We've got a big problem, Jethro,” Fornell said urgently.

“You always have problems, Tobias,” Gibbs said, without looking up from what he was working on. “Tell me something new.”

“I've got reason to believe that your agent is speaking to our ex-wife, and has been for months!” 

Gibbs set down his tools and turned to his friend. 

“I told you that nothing happened between Diane and McGee. You need to let this go.” 

“It’s true!” 

“Where did you get this intel from?” 

“From my daughter. Emily was telling me about her weekend. She told me that her Mother spent a lot of time on the phone with a man named Chucky. Sound familiar?” 

“She called McGee that a lot,” Gibbs recalled. 

“Ya think? What are you going to do about it, Jethro?” 

“If McGee wants to talk to Diane, it’s his business, Tobias. He’s an adult, and so is Diane. Why are you so concerned about who she talks to, anyway? You’re not married anymore!”

“It’s the principle of it, Jethro!” 

“What would you have me do, Tobias? Fire him? Threaten him?” 

“Whatever it takes,” Fornell said, matter-of-factly.

“I’m not going to fire him. If it’ll make you feel better, come down to NCIS tomorrow, and we’ll talk to him. All right?”

“Call him now. I want this to be done tonight.”

“I’m not calling him at one o’clock on the morning, Tobias. Come by in the morning. Bring coffee. We’ll talk to him then.”

“Fine.” 

**NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs was the only one in the squad room when Fornell stepped off the elevator at 0700 the next morning. He made a beeline for Gibbs. 

“Coffee, as promised.” He handed a cup to Gibbs, who took it thankfully. “Is he here yet?”

“No, Tobias. I’m expecting the lot of them any second now.”

The elevator dinged as he spoke, and Tim stepped into the squad room. Tobias noticed the look on Tim’s face when they made eye contact. His presence definitely shocked the young Agent, but didn’t stop him from going to his desk.

“Have a good night, Agent McGee?” Tobias asked as Tim unlocked his desk drawer.

“Yeah, it was fine, Agent Fornell. Nothing special.”

Tobias took that moment to storm Tim’s desk. Tim stumbled backward against the file cabinet. Gibbs jumped up and grabbed Tobias before he could reach Tim. 

“What the hell is going on?” Tim asked, his body still glued to the cabinet. 

“Why are you talking to my ex-wife!” Tobias yelled angrily, attempting to free himself from Gibbs’ grip.

“What are you talking about?” Tim said innocently. 

“Don’t lie, McGee,” Gibbs said calmly. “Just tell us the truth. Have you been talking to Diane since the case?” 

“Well—“

“I knew it! You’re sleeping with her, aren't you!” Tobias shouted again. 

“What? No! Absolutely not!” Tim shouted, finally peeling himself from the cabinet and stepping forward a couple of paces. “Yeah , I have been talking to Diane, but she’s been calling me!” 

“I don’t believe you!” Tobias shouted again. 

“Tobias! Take it easy!” Gibbs shouted. “You’re causing more of a scene than is necessary!” 

Tobias started to relax, and Gibbs let him go. 

“Why are you talking to Diane?” Gibbs calmly asked Tim. 

“She keeps calling me for advice, at all hours of the day and night. It’s getting really irritating,” Tim confessed. “I lend her an ear for one night, and she thinks I’m Dr. Phil!”

Fornell looked at Tim for a moment. Gibbs had always told him the kid couldn't lie. By the look in his eyes, he knew his old friend was right.

“Okay. I’m sorry for getting on your case, McGee.”

“No hard feelings, Fornell.”

“I’m sure.” Fornell turned to Gibbs and nodded silently, before taking off for the elevator in embarrassment. 

Tim sat down at his desk and turned on his computer. He looked up at Gibbs, who was smirking at him. Without thinking, he let out a grin. Maybe he was telling the truth. 

“McGee!” 

Tim winced. Gibbs must have caught him grinning like a fool. Before he knew it, Gibbs was looming over his desk.

“How about you tell me the truth, McGee?” 

The elevator dinged at that moment, and Tony stepped through.

“Do we have to do this with Tony here?” Tim said softly.

Gibbs crooked his finger for Tim to follow him. They went around behind the stairwell, out of Tony’s earshot. When they were out of sight, Gibbs pushed Tim up against the concrete wall.

“I want to know the truth, and I want to know now,” Gibbs said firmly.

“All right,” Tim said with a sigh. “It wasn't always Diane. I called her a few times, after the case. It was just supposed to be talking, but she showed up at my place again one evening. Things got out of hand, Boss. I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t…”   
Tim nodded.  
Gibbs leaned in toward Tim. 

“If Fornell ever finds out about this… he’ll kill you.” 

“Please don’t tell him, Boss!” Tim begged. “I’ll do whatever you want, but please don’t tell Fornell!” 

“I can’t promise that, McGee.”

“But—but you just said he’d kill me…” Tim said fearfully.

“Yep.”

“You wouldn't do that to me, would you, Boss?” 

Gibbs remained silent. 

“Boss?” Tim said, with evident fear in his voice.

“You lied to me, McGee.” 

“I know, Boss, but I—“

“Shut up.”

Tim closed his mouth while he was ahead.

“You’re going to go somewhere private and call Fornell, and tell him the truth.” 

“But—“

“That’s an order, McGee. Go.”

“What if he comes back and—“

“Did I stutter? Go and call him, now.” 

“Yes, Boss.” 

Gibbs smiled as Tim scurried away, cell phone in hand. 

_It’s always the quiet ones who cause the most trouble…_

**END**


End file.
